Whatever Happened to Wade?
by Sierra.Gem
Summary: Wade Michiko DeBris came to New York to make a name for herself and get famous. But what happens when the very person she was trying to avoid shows up? Max/OC.
1. In a Car and Hopefully On Our Way

This is my first fanfic. It mostly revolves around an OC, but the other characters will be very prominent.

Ch. 1

In a Car and (Hopefully) On Our Way

Wade Michiko DeBris wasn't really proud of her name. Wade was a boy's name, after all. After her older brother, her parents really wanted another boy, but instead, they got her. So they tried to pretend. She enjoyed a middle name like Michiko, however. An odd middle name was another thing she and her brother shared. His name was Roger Elizabeth.

She narrowed her eyes at the road angrily. Roger. Half the reason why she wanted to get herself out and into the world, half the reason why she wanted to curl up in her bed in the fetal position and sleep for days.

"Oh, look, _Finding Nemo." _Marc London changed the channel on the TV in the backseat. She had made him sit back there. She needed peace. Having him in the driver's seat all the way to New York would be as peaceful as a fresh and early crack-of-dawn smoke alarm being set off. "You look angry."

"I'm just thinking about things."

"Bad things?"

"Just things."

"There are lots of things in this world, Wade."

"This is why you're sitting in the backseat like a five-year-old."

"And watching Pixar movies. I'm getting memories of just sitting in the back, waiting for the day God would make my parents normal as I prayed over them singing 'Don't Stop Believin'' off-key."

Wade chuckled. Leave it to Marc to make her feel at least a little better.

"I see a smile." He nodded towards her. "So what do you really expect to find out here?"

"Well, a career. Maybe a boyfriend."

"Whoo! A boyfriend! You rascal! Maybe he'll even try to hold your hand! Ooh, how scandalous that would be!"

She rolled her eyes. She knew what he meant: her mother back home would never let her have a boyfriend. Well, not since Patrick Wesley, who threatened Roger with a knife one time at dinner.

Good times.

"But mainly a career. There's a new musical, _A Streetcar Named Murray." _

"What's it about?"

"It's about a naïve farm boy and the things that happen in his life, including witnessing domestic abuse, losing his family's fortune, and of course, for that Max Bialystock touch, an encounter with strippers."

Max Bialystock was a very well-known producer, along with this other guy, Leo Bloom, who Wade hadn't heard of until recently.

"I've gotta work with Bialystock." Marc clapped several times quickly. "When do I start?"

"First, you've gotta audition."

"Right. Almost forgot about that."

"Well, don't. Talk about a naïve farm boy."

"I did not live on a farm."

"Your locker in high school looked like farm animals had come into it and ransacked it."

"High school was full of farm animals. Now, what should I audition with?"

"Well, it's sort of a drama in some ways. How about something from-"

"_West Side Story?"_

"Yeesh," Wade rolled her eyes, "you sound like my brother." She remembered the Thanksgiving that they had flown to New York, rung the doorbell to his place, and had heard "I Feel Pretty." Wade had suggested that maybe the next time they came, they'd just knock. That song just gave her headache. She didn't know how Roger could stand it. Or maybe Carmen had picked it out and he'd just had to deal with it. Wade bit her lip.

"Okay, all right, I'll knock it of." Marc flicked his wrist as if to wave the thought away, to kiss it sayonara. "You're no fun anymore, Wade."

She sighed. Maybe she was being a bit uptight. "Okay. When we get to New York, you'll check into the hotel and then walk the short distance to the theater. I'll be there, waiting for you at the auditions. I hear they've already cast the part of Murray DuBois."

"Fine by me." Marc nodded.

Wade entered the theater and looked in amazement. It was so big and exciting. She and Marc had picked out their audition songs in the car; since it was a new musical and no one knew the songs yet, they'd decided to pick them freely. He'd chosen "Santa Fe" from _Newsies, _since he was trying to be "risky," but Wade just thought he was looking to not get the part of Samuel Kowalski; she'd picked "Another Suitcase In Another Hall" from _Evita _to represent Sophie Kowalski's shattered soul.

She looked to one side of her. And there they were.

She immediately got excited. Was it true? Yes, it was! They were there!

They turned around to face the girl who had just entered the theater. Max Bialystock himself and Leo Bloom! There was another blonde woman next to Mr. Bloom that she didn't know.

She turned her head a bit further and met the shocked looks of the others.

"Wade?"

She felt dizzy. It couldn't happen. Not like this. _Not like this._


	2. Who You Thought It Was and An Entourage

UGH! Screwed up majorly. The story was supposed to be set when the movie was set and I just threw the Pixar and Journey references in there, forgetting what time period I was in. So I guess now it's sort of set in modern times, except all products with some connection to Apple do not exist – no computers, no phones, no iPads, no nothing! (I couldn't have lived in this time, then.) Also, for Wade's safety, One Direction, Justin Bieber, and Carly Rae Jepsen do not exist.

WADE: THANK YOU! I swear, sometimes I think that Carmen looks so idiotic, he could be part of 1D.

MARC: Be nice, Wade.

WADE: [growls]

"You know this girl?"

"Yes, all too well."

"Her again."

"Is she looking to audition?"

"More auditions!" Auditions sounded like "audissions" to her. Was she going crazy?

She decided that she already was, swallowed, and got ready to face the music when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it really happening?" Marc asked.

"Yes, Marc, it is." Wade sighed, looking down at the floor as the others began talking again, Roger's gaze lasting on her a little longer. "I wanted to get _away _from him and now he's here!"

"Well, yeah, he was the star of their last production."

"What?" She turned to him angrily.

"Yeah."

"You know I didn't like that musical, so I didn't look into it! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it was something you wouldn't want to know!"

"Well, not if I was going to run into him casually, or maybe not so casually! 'Oh, hey, it's your brother again!'"

"You were bound to find out eventually!"

"If you're here to audition," Max Bialystock turned towards them, "you're late, but I'm sure we could fit you in somehow. You definitely look like hicks." Wade didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult.

"That would be most kind of you." Marc pushed ahead of Wade. "We'd like to audition for Samuel and Sophie Kowalski, respectively."

"Yeah." Wade muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Your names?"

"Marc London and Wade DeBris."

"DeBris?" Max turned to Roger. "Is that why…?"

"Yes." He nodded, sighing.

"Always nice to see you again, Wade." Carmen Ghia nodded towards her, talking slowly.

"Who is he?" Marc whispered to Wade.

"That's Carmen Ghia, my brother's 'common-law assistant.'" She whispered back, mimicking Carmen.

"Is it strictly business?"

"You wish." She scoffed.

Marc bit the inside of his mouth.

Great. Now another thing to look forward to: hearing Marc gush over Carmen Ghia, of all people.

She'd only really seen him once. He hadn't taken to her. And she hadn't taken to him either.

"Wade!" Roger called. "Wade, wait!"

Wade continued walking. She felt like she'd done a good job on her audition. That wasn't the reason why she wanted to get out of the theater as quickly as possible. Anyone who knew either of them knew why.

Marc hadn't auditioned yet. She was leaving him on his own.

_Break a leg, _she suddenly thought, hoping he'd receive her thought somehow.

"Wade!" He ran in front of her, finally stopping her.

"What do you want, Roger?" She snapped.

"Look, I know we didn't exactly part on the best of terms-"

"Understatement of the century, Roger."

"But now that you're in New York and, I must say, have a very good chance of getting a lead role, can't we just try to get along?"

"Look, just because you might play my brother in the show-"

"Wade, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"Watch me."

"Well, why don't you come over and see me tonight? You know where I live."

"Ugh. I know where you live, Roger."

"You may bring Marc if you don't feel comfortable."

She paused. I guess she'd feel better if she had Marc around her and I guess Marc would feel better if he had Carmen around him. Win-win situation, she supposed.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

Marc opened the door to find Wade laying down on her hotel bed.

"Why the long one, Babyface?" He asked her, nearly tripping over one of their bags.

"We're going to my brother's tonight." She informed him. "Don't worry. You'll like it. All it's missing is Liberace."

"So…I'll get to see Carmen again?"

"Don't get any ideas, Marc."

"Fine. I won't. But you can't stop me from getting ideas if I don't say them out loud."

"Marc 'Blabbermouth' London? I'll believe that when I hear it."

"Or when you don't."

Wade and Marc approached the townhouse. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"There's a doorbell right there." Marc suggested. "Maybe we should ring it."

"Marc, don-" But it was all in vain. Though Wade attempted to stop him, he rang the doorbell anyway.

_I feel pretty and witty and bright…_

"That is the coolest doorbell ever!" Marc squealed happily. "I want one of those when I get a real house!"

"Marc, if you want us to stay friends, don't." Wade rolled her eyes.

The door finally opened, revealing Carmen and sending Marc into attractive overdrive.

"Yesss—oh, it's you, Wade." His voice was cold, but his face softened just slightly when he saw Marc, as if to say, _You're not my friend, but you're not my enemy. _"And Mr. London. Please come in."

Wade swore she saw him take out that weird monocle and check Marc out, but when they turned around, he looked just as innocent as Marc thought he was. Wade knew better.

"I don't believe we've had a proper introduction." He looked at Marc. "I am Carmen Ghia."

"Oh, I know." He blushed, looking down at the floor.

Wade bit her tongue, trying not to slap Carmen, because she was aware of what he would do next.

Sure enough, he did that clapping thing where he made popping noises that Wade just didn't understand. Marc just stood there in amazement, thinking Carmen was all sorts of magic. Wade just rolled her eyes.

"I'd just like to see my brother." She sighed, plopping down on one of the couches, exhaustedly. She wasn't awaiting this reunion, but she didn't want to go home unsatisfied. Marc sat down next to her.

"Oh, Roger?" He called. "We're not alone!" Then he disappeared behind the doors.

"I don't care if he's your brother." Marc shook his head at wade. "Carmen won't be his for long."

"Marc—"

"Wade Michiko DeBris," a nasal voice called, "in the flesh?"

She turned and saw Kevin, the costume designer of Roger's production team. "Kevin!" She smiled.

"He has people living in his house?" Marc whispered to her as Kevin came over to them.

"Yep. Kevin, Bryan, Scott, and Shirley. Oh, and Sabu. And all these other—"

"_And _Carmen? That's just unfair. I live with a bipolar chick who has yet to set me up with anyone."

"I am not bipolar." She scowled at him. He raised his eyebrows at her. She turned to Kevin. "How have things been here?"

"Since _Springtime," _he answered, "fabulous!"

"Good to hear. Where are the others?"

"Right here." A deeper voice boomed from the stairs. Marc's jaw dropped at the sight of Bryan. "Wade?"

"Yep, it's Wade." She nudged Marc. "And my friend, Marc London. He's really enjoying the house, if you know what I mean."

Marc looked down at the floor.

"Where's Scott?" She looked around.

"Hi there!" Scott suddenly slid down the bar on the stairs. Marc just rubbed his eyes, probably wondering whether or not this was all true.

"Wade, my very best friend who I love and adore so much, the goddess of all sweetness, purity, and beauty, not to forget wit and did I say beauty," Marc grinned at Wade, "do you think you could set me up with somebody here, my darling, beautiful, amazing, beautiful, talented, beautiful friend?"

"Almost convincing enough that I believed a word you said." She lied, smirking at him. "But I'll do my best." She turned to Scott. "Where's my big brother?"

They exchanged glances.

"What?" Wade raised an eyebrow at them. Suddenly, she heard sounds coming from the other room. "I bet he's in there!" She grabbed Marc's hand and dragged him through the doors, only to find…

"Is that your…?" Marc trailed off, his eyes huge.

"I'm not very surprised." She shook her head.


	3. Gravitating In a New Direction

A/N: Hey, guys. Still adjusting to all of this! Oddly enough, I'm writing this chapter as I watch _The Producers._

Also, guys, the distinctions between where the story's set haven't been clear, as I've noticed. I will try to fix that. Like I said, still adjusting. Tell me if you think it's good other than some mistakes!

She had always suspected someday it'd come to this. She'd just hoped she wouldn't have walked in on it. She had suspected it when he'd been stealing the dresses she used to wear when they were in high school – she was very into dresses at one point.

"All right, I know it!" A teenage Wade had yelled, storming into her older brother's room. "The jig is up!"

"What are you talking about?" Roger had asked, giving her a weird stare.

"My dresses! I know you've been stealing them to tick me off!"

"Not to tick you off, but rather to protect you. If I ever want to be seen with you, you can't be seen in those ugly things."

She was frozen. "I don't know whether to be thankful or appalled." She squeaked out after a while.

It was a weird memory, but she had always had a sense that he wasn't just being generous.

"Care to explain?" Wade looked up at the ceiling, sighing. Marc was still gawking at him.

"Your brother's in a dress." He shook his head, snapping out of it.

"Yep."

"Why are you not shocked?"

"Marc, welcome to reality."

"I should explain." Roger sighed, walking over to Wade, Carmen behind him. "I'm going to the Choreographer's Ball tomorrow night. There is a prize for best costume."

"We always win." Carmen smiled a bit smugly.

"You know, I design costumes." Marc blurted out, probably hoping to impress a certain somebody. "Wade is kind of my muse. So who are you supposed to be dressed as?"

The thin dark pink dress…the red flower with the black veil below it…

"You idiot," Wade nudged Marc, "he's dressed as Pippa Middleton."

Roger shrugged proudly.

"Look, let's just get dinner over with." Wade shook her head, laughing a little bit.

[Setting: The Hotel...]

"That was a pretty nice dinner." Marc grinned as he excitedly entered the hotel room.

"If you say so," Wade rolled her eyes, smiling as well, "besides the whole Pippa shocker."

"Speaking of." He turned sharply, revealing a kit full of sewing materials, glitter, and broken glass.

"Where did you get those?"

"Kevin gave them to me."

Wade stared at him.

"Borrowed them."

Still no response.

"Okay, stole them."

"What are you thinking about, Marc? Is this a nutty London plan?"

"Wade, we both know you came here for three reasons. One, for a career. We'll find that out tomorrow. Two, to rid yourself of being in your brother's shadow. Three, to be daring and be a whole new you. I mean, the most daring thing I'd ever seen you do was conk me on the head with a toy truck in the sandbox the day we first met in kindergarten."

"That was a good day."

"Point being, you're going to go to that Choreographer's Ball and upstage him."

"But I could never do that!"

"Right. You couldn't!"

"Then why do you want me—"

"Wade Michiko DeBris couldn't do it. But Glimmer Stareagles could! The last name is because you can't be tied down to any one place, like a soaring eagle."

"Glimmer Stareagles? Is that a drag queen?"

"No. It's you. That'll be your alter ego. You'll wear a mask so no one can identify you."

"Who am I going to be dressed as?"

"A naughty schoolgirl." Marc rolled his eyes. "No, only one person could be Glimmer Stareagles."

Wade thought it over for a minute. "That's what the broken glass is for, isn't it?"

"Let's get going, toots, we've got nothing to lose!"

[Setting: Schubert Theatre...]

"I can't believe it." Marc squealed. "We got the parts!"

"I know I was brilliant." Wade twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I can believe it."

"After last night, you're pretty confident, aren't you?"

"Pretty confident doesn't cut it, sweetheart."

"Wade," Max came up to her, "Marc, how are you guys?"

"Peachy keen, jelly bean." Wade wiggled her eyebrows at him playfully. Marc just nodded. She paused, though.

_Did I just tell Max Bialystock "Peachy keen, jelly bean?", _she thought remorsefully. _Oy vey!_

He looked at her, a bit confused, but shook his head and looked her in the eye. "Well, your scripts are somewhere here, if Leo can find them."

"I'm working on it, Max!" Leo called from somewhere in the theater.

Wade giggled. "Well, when he does find them, we'll get right to work, okay?"

Max nodded, rolling his eyes, heading off to help Leo, as did the blonde woman.

She noticed her brother and Carmen talking with a guy in a German helmet and dragged Marc towards them.

"Hello, Mr. German Guy." Wade smiled. "I'm Wade DeBris and this is Marc London."

"Franz Liebkind." The German guy stuck his hand in the air.

"Wait, this guy's a Nazi?" Marc whispered to Roger, who nodded.

"Who are you?" Wade asked him.

"Ze aussor of 'Streetcar!'"

"Oh!" She nodded. "That's interesting! I think I remember you being there at the auditions."

Suddenly, a bird perched on Franz's shoulder.

"Um, Mr. Liebkind, there's a bird on your shoulder." Wade motioned to it.

"Oh, zis is just my pet bird, Adolf!"

She was taken aback. "Okay."

"Don't feel too frightened, dear sister," Roger looked at her, "he does this to everyone."

"Vatch it!" He stormed off.

"Touchy." She sighed.

"Listen, Wade, I have a proposition for you." Roger looked at her. "Would you and Marc like to come to the Choreographer's Ball tonight? Max, Leo, and Ulla will be there."

"Who's Ulla?"

"Oh, that's Leo's wife." He motioned to the blonde woman Wade had been wondering about. "Are you going to come?" He asked her once more.

She and Marc exchanged glances. "We're going to be very busy." He nodded. "Running lines. And there's a Vivien Leigh film festival on tonight that I can't miss. Need to brush up on my _Streetcar."_

"If you wish." He sighed, a bit dejectedly.

"Luck of the Irish to you, though, Roger!" He beamed.

"Are you Irish?"

"No, but I know a bunch of Irish people!"

"I don't think it works that way, Marc." Wade murmured.

"Roger!" Leo called nervously. "We're going to need your help here!"

"I'm needed elsewhere." Roger nodded at them.

"Wait, would you maybe want my help?" Marc asked, his eyes fixated on Carmen.

Roger glanced at Leo and Ulla, who were tearing apart the theater trying to find the scripts, Leo a bit more frantically. "We're going to need all the help we can get." He started towards them, Carmen shuffling behind him, Marc winking at Wade before he followed.

Wade smiled and rolled her eyes. She then noticed Max, sitting alone, his head in his hands, and nervously headed towards him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"Peachy keen, jelly bean." He looked at her a bit coldly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_I guess this isn't a good time, _Wade thought, starting to walk away.

"Wait. Stop. Sit back down. I'm just a bit stressed."

"Nothing's been going right."

"Like what, if you don't mind my asking?"

"First of all, I had to pleasure more old ladies than ever before to get the money for this theater."

Wade snickered. "I'm sorry, did you just say 'pleasuring old ladies?' That's how you get the money?"

"It's what you have to do. I feel bad for you, coming out here so naïve."

"No, it's not that," she laughed, "it's just so hilarious."

"Yeah, you try dealing with them!" She could tell Max was hiding a smile that threatened to explode on his face.

"I'm not going to say that doesn't sound so bad, because it does, but is there anything else you're having trouble with?"

"Well, for one thing, all the negotiations. You know, getting Roger to star and direct and getting Franz to give us _Streetcar."_

"I wonder why he decided to do it."

"Because the real story by Williams is just so old and outdated. We needed to give it a little pizzazz."

"Hence, the strippers."

"I don't see anybody complaining."

"There's those who don't complain and there's those like Roger, Carmen, and Marc who just don't care."

"Guy like him?" Max pointed to Marc, who was trying to find the scripts and lingering as close to Carmen as he could.

"If he denies it, he's bluffing." Wade smirked. "Anyways, what else do you want to talk to me about?"

"Then I had to fight with Roger about the casting of you two because he didn't want any bad publicity surrounding the show."

"Bad publicity?" She frowned.

"Nothing against you personally, but he felt like some people might think he was casting unfairly because you're his sister and Marc's your friend. Of course, we all thought you were talented, but Leo and I were vouching for you the hardest."

_So it was Max who chose me for Sophie, _Wade thought, feeling warmth inside of her that she didn't understand. "Well, thank you."

"No problem. And for our latest problem and obviously not last problem, Leo misplaced the scripts, the klutz."

"We've got a five-person team on it right now. They should find them eventually."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it. Are you going to be at the Choreographer's Ball tonight? Since you're Roger's sister and all."

"No. Marc's making me stay home so we can run lines and watch the Vivien Leigh film festival."

"Interesting." Max narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, did you ever think about changing your name?"

Why? Is my name not…" Wade struggled to find the right word, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"No, your name is great, but it's a man's name, Wade. Have you ever considered that? You could be a Rachel or a Diana or a Charlotte."

_Rachel Michiko DeBris. Diana Michiko DeBris. Charlotte Michiko DeBris. _To her, they all sounded better than Wade.

"I'm not pressuring you." Max jumped back a bit, thinking that the reason Wade hadn't responded was because she was offended. "I was just thinking out loud. But I guess I'd better keep my big mouth shut."

"No, it's fine, Mr. Bialystock."

"Max, please."

"Um…Max," she blushed a bit, "now that you mention it, I did think a lot about it when I was younger. High school especially. There was a girl, really popular, name of Lisa. She would always mock me because of my name. She'd call me 'Fem Boy' and pretty soon everybody else did."

"I'm no stranger to that kind of thing. Everyone used to call me 'Fatso.'"

"That's terrible. I'm sure, being where you are now, you definitely feel better about the mocking. I mean, are any of those people anywhere near the social rank you're at?"

"I guess not. What about that girl?"

"Lisa? Haven't gotten her back yet. I haven't really thought of ways to and Marc is just encouraging me to let it go, but I can tell he really wants me to get her back based on what they called him in high school." Wade thought for a minute. "Lisa, she used to have a crush on my brother. I think I should send her a picture of him in the Pippa clothes with Carmen, see how she reacts."

Max chuckled. "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

"As I've learned."

"Max!" Leo exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the theater. "I found them! I found them!"

"You did?" Marc rushed over to Leo, accidentally on purpose brushing against Carmen.

"I guess I need to go take care of that." Max got up. As did Wade. "I'll see you tomorrow. Read your script and get up early."

"Will do." She nodded, looking happy on the outside. But on the inside, she thought, _No, don't go! I want to talk to you more!_

It felt pathetic to her, the longing of wanting to talk to Max more. But it stayed inside of her.

Wade shook the feeling off and headed up to the stage to talk to Marc about the script.

[Setting: The Choreographer's Ball...]

"You feeling good?" Marc asked in the car on the way to the location Roger had said the Choreographer's Ball was the other night.

"I'm dressed as Lady Gaga, competing against my brother dressed as Pippa Middleton to win a prize for the best costume." Wade grinned, looking at Marc, though he couldn't tell since she was wearing dark shades. They had thought of a new plan: instead of a mask, she'd wear shades for the entire night to make her look more like Gaga. They'd gone for the mirror dress, which is why she was wearing glass shards and sparkly grayish fabric. "I'm feeling great."

To tell the truth, what Wade was most worried about was running into Max there. Since their conversation at the Schubert Theatre, where _Streetcar _was being performed, she'd been thinking about him all day. Marc didn't know what was up with her, but for all Wade cared, he could take it up with Carmen.

"That's an attitude I like!" He squeezed her shoulder. "Are you ready to make an entrance, you nut?"

"Only if you are." Wade took in the sight of Marc: he was wearing all black, a bit like Carmen, and had shades on just like her so no one could identify him and put two and two together. He had chosen to be addressed as Elliot St. James, although he had added, "Though I'm anything but a saint, if anyone asks." Though she doubted anyone would, Wade agreed to pass the message on.

They both stepped out of the car. Wade got a few glances, but everyone there was dressed crazily and she was no big deal.

_Good, _she thought. _I want to stay out of sight until I'm called onstage as the winner._

"I'm really thirsty." She sighed once she entered. "I'm going to go find a drink. Go entertain yourself, Ma—Elliot."

"Will do, Miss Stareagles." He nodded at her.

As she made her way over to where the drinks were, she giggled. _Miss Stareagles, _she smiled. _I like that. Miss Glimmer Stareagles._

While she was drinking, she noticed a familiar face, somebody who wasn't in costume, but who Wade knew wasn't going to be.

"Max!" She called, but she covered her mouth at the last minute.

Max turned in her direction and walked over to her.

_Oh, God, he's going to find out who I am and I'm totally gonna be busted and my brother's gonna hate me and Marc's gonna hate me and Max will think I avoided him and—_

"Do I know you?"


	4. Stareagles Takes Flight

A/N: Cute li'l Max/Wade stuff. Was that last chapter any better? Really enjoying this so far! I want to put more about Marc's crush on Carmen. I think I could make that part really funny, not just a running gag. Also, in the last chapter, Max says "Nothing's going right" when he's talking with Wade; she doesn't say it. I just unnecessarily separated two sentences. (Waaaaaah….)

"I'm sure you don't." Wade deepened her voice so she wouldn't sound familiar. "I'm Glimmer Stareagles, because I'm as free-spirited as an eagle." Was that what Marc told her to say? She couldn't remember.

"Max Bialystock," Max smiled, "Broadway producer."

"I know. I'm very excited about your new play, _A Streetcar Named Murray. _The girl, Wade DeBris, what do you think of her?"

"Very funny. Good company." He thought for a minute. "Beautiful. Just a little too shy and dresses too plainly."

Wade almost burst out laughing. _If only he knew. _"So why are you here?" She asked, hoping to start a conversation she'd already been through once, but what else was there to talk about?

"Supporting Roger DeBris. He's the one dressed as Pippa Middleton. He's trying for first place."

She cleared her throat.

"Of course, you look amazing, but…what the hell am I saying? Of course you're going to win. It's just a force of habit. I know he'll rip me to shreds if I don't say he'll win, the lousy fruit." He shrugged.

"Sounds like him." Wade muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

Unfortunately, Max heard her. "You know him?"

"Oh, no, I don't, I was just saying—"

Suddenly and unfortunately, Marc rushed in, smiling at Max in a way that made Wade angry and sick.

"And who are you?" He asked Marc.

"I am Elliot St. James," Marc smirked, "Miss Stareagles's common-law assistant."

"All right," he looked to Wade, "now I'm convinced that you know them."

"Yes, but if you tell them our names, they won't remember us." She glared at Marc, a piercing stare he couldn't see. "And we're not in a relationship, if you must know. Elliot was just teasing. Weren't you, Elliot?" She elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Of course I was." Marc gasped for air, holding his stomach, looking like he was about to throw up.

"It was very nice talking to you, Mr. Bialystock." Wade turned to Max, a sugary sweet smile on her face.

"I didn't say we were done yet." He smiled smoothly at her.

_Damn him! Why did he have to be so charming?_

"Excuse me, Miss Gaga?" A man in a suit tapped her on the shoulder. "You are dressed as Lady Gaga, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Wade replied haughtily, loving every minute of it, "and who are you? Do we know each other?"

"I'm the person in charge of the prize for the best costume. And I think we have a winner. What's your name, darling?"

"Miss Glimmer Stareagles." She paused. "And when my name is announced, please mention a Mr. Elliot St. James."

Marc beamed.

"Okay, we will." The man nodded. "Please, come with us." He took her hand.

Before she left, Wade turned to Max. "Mr. Bialystock." To Marc. "Elliot, darling."

"Glimmy, baby," Marc replied saucily, "show 'em what you got."

She beamed at him and walked off with the man.

[Setting: The Schubert Theatre…]

Marc and Wade walked into the Schubert, both tired after last night.

"Gonna ask him the big question?" Marc whispered.

"If I didn't, my life would be complete." She replied, walking over to Roger. "Did you win the contest, big brother?"

Marc snickered behind her.

"Sadly, no." There was sadness and a bit of anger in her eyes, but Wade knew that it was something he'd get over quickly…but if Glimmer ever ran into him in a dark alley, she should be very afraid. "Some irritating little tramp dressed like Lady Gaga. Glimmer Stareagles, she calls herself."

"Outrageous." Carmen rolled his eyes.

"Speak for yourselves." Max boomed. "I talked with Glimmer and Elliot St. James that night. They're very nice people. Glimmer's not irritating, she's interesting. She asked about you, Wade."

"Was she as amazing as me, Maxi?" Wade, in a high-pitched voice, batted her eyelashes to seem like she was flirting with him, but in reality, behind the cutesy attitude, she was. She did want to know whether or not he thought Glimmer was better than her. If he did, she was in big trouble.

"Well, she was a lot more extravagant and a lot more confident," Max began, "but I'd have to say that I enjoy your company a small bit more. And I told her that."

"Did you?" Wade smiled, trying not to seem like she knew everything.

[Setting: The Hotel…]

Wade laid down on her bed, thinking, enjoying the silence she rarely ever got now that she lived with Marc.

Was she happier was Glimmer Stareagles than she was as Wade DeBris? Was Max right? Should she change her name?

Rachel Michiko DeBris. She liked that.

But what would Roger think? He'd think she was ashamed of her name and consequently would think she was ashamed of her family. Carmen would hate her. Then Marc would hate her.

No. Marc could never hate her, even when his little crush on Carmen Ghia got in the way.

She wondered if Max had ever been in love. She knew he wasn't married or in a relationship.

Max had kind of been the first guy she'd had feelings for. One time, in early high school, she'd felt some feelings for Marc, but he eventually came out to her (the first person he'd told; he trusted her that much) and she decided that she didn't really have feelings for him and just needed to support him in this time of vulnerability.

After he told his parents, let's just say that New York wasn't the first time they'd had to share a room.

Now that she thought about it, Roger had helped Marc out too. And maybe it was Marc's endless optimism that encouraged him to come out. Or maybe he hadn't known at that time. Whatever the case was, Marc can't say that he didn't get help from Roger.

It came to her. She was proud to be a DeBris, but she was also proud to be a Stareagles.

No. She was proud to be the _only _Stareagles.

Wade Michiko DeBris. Glimmer Stareagles.

Wade thought a little more.

Wade Michiko Bialystock. Rachel Michiko Bialystock. Glimmer Stareagles-Bialystock.

They all sounded good to her.


	5. Ulla Will Help Wade Cook

A/N: More story comin' up for ya! I'm putting in a _Twilight Zone _reference – see if you can catch it! Hint: it's in the last scene. Sorry if it seems shorter.

[Setting: Max & Leo's Office…]

Was it something he said?

Max wondered why Wade had been so weird around him since their conversation at the Schubert. She'd been more sheepish than usual.

And where was that Glimmer Stareagles girl? They could really use someone like her in their shows, though Roger would probably quit. He could definitely hold a grudge. But who was she really? He hadn't heard anything from her or Elliot St. James since the Choreographer's Ball, not that he expected to.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Max called, hoping it was Wade only so he could find out what was going on.

"Hold me, touch me!" An old woman called playfully.

_Oy, _Max thought, suppressing a groan as he opened the door.

[Setting: Same, about three minutes later…]

Wade didn't really understand part of the script and neither did Marc. Maybe that was because they didn't speak German.

Were they supposed to speak German in the play or was that section just written in a different language because Franz forgot what he was doing momentarily and forgot to change it afterwards?

She was going to ask Max what the point was, but she also just really wanted to talk to him. She gently knocked on the door.

"I'm a little busy!" Max called, sounding like he was in distress.

"Are you in trouble, Max?" Wade yelled, barging into the office, but all she found was an old lady on top of Max.

"Give it to me, well-hung, give it to me!" She moaned as he struggled to get away.

Wade wasn't even going to ask.

Suddenly, the lady noticed her. "Pervert!" She yelled, waving her purse in the air and heading towards Wade.

"Listen, lady, I don't want any trouble and—ow!"

[Setting: Same, about twenty minutes later…]

"Okay, I'm going to ask you again." Max looked down at Wade. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

"What's seven times seven?"

"Forty-nine, why?"

"Just to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"I don't have a concussion."

"You just received an old lady ass-kicking. I would think you'd be somewhat hurt."

"I'm fine, just a couple of bruises. Anyways, I was wondering if you would…" She paused.

"If I would what?" Max repeated.

"If you would…" She and Marc would just ask Franz. That could wait. "Join me for dinner tonight. I've been trying to practice my cooking, since I'm not great at it. Roger and Carmen said I can use their kitchen if I don't blow it up. You and Leo and Ulla can come."

"Sure." He nodded.

"Great." Now she'd have to explain all of that to Roger and Carmen.

[Setting: The Living Room of Renowned Theatrical Director Roger DeBris's Elegant Upper East Side Townhouse On a Starry Saturday Night in June (I couldn't resist).]

"So what are we eating tonight?" Leo asked hungrily.

"I'm just going for something simple, since I'm just practicing." Wade explained. "So just pasta."

"Well, at least it's probably not going to be bad." Max shrugged.

Leo picked up a book as Wade shuffled into the kitchen. "I'm going to read this in the meantime." He announced.

"You have fun with that." Marc nodded at him. He moved over to Carmen. "So how has Carmen Ghia been since we last met?"

Carmen smiled and began to talk. He was so engaged, however, that he didn't notice Marc stroking his hand.

Thankfully, Roger didn't notice either. "What are you reading, Leo?" He asked.

"This book is called…" He checked the cover. _"Preparing for a Nice Gathering. _Sounds like one of those Agatha Christie mystery books where everyone dies. Suspenseful."

"What's it about?"

"It's about…" Leo flipped through the book and his expression turned to one of horror. "This book, it's…it's…"

"Hey, has anyone seen—" Wade burst into the room from the kitchen.

_"It's a cookbook!" _Leo screamed.

"Found it." She plucked it from his quivering hands and headed back.

"Seriously?" Max raised an eyebrow at Leo.

"Ulla vill leave you silly boys and go help Vade!" Ulla giggled, heading into the kitchen.

Wade noticed her soon enough. "Oh, hi, Ulla. What are you doing?"

"Can Ulla help Vade cook?" Ulla asked.

"Oh, um, Ulla can help Wade cook." She nodded as Ulla picked up a pot and started making more pasta. "So what's it like being married to Leo Bloom?"

"Oh, Leo is a big sveetie."

"Vhy—um, why did you decide to get married?"

"He vouldn't do it unless ve got married." Ulla blushed.

Wade just stared back at her. "What a schmuck." She scoffed after a while.

"Vhat about you? Are you in love?"

"Nobody yet. My brother was fortunate enough to find Carmen."

"Ulla thinks your friend Marc likes Carmen."

"Well, Ulla is very right, but you can't tell him or Roger. Marc will kill me."

Ulla giggled. She suddenly stepped back to make way for a tall, butch woman who Wade knew well.

"Hi, Shirley." She managed a smile.

"Wade." Shirley Markowitz nodded, greeting her in her low, gruff voice. "Ulla." Then she winked and left.

"That was just too random." Wade shook her head.

Ulla laughed.


	6. What She Knows & What He'd Like to Know

A/N: Thought I'd get back to the roots of Wade's initial struggle: always being in her brother's shadow. Also, the reference to _The Twilight Zone _was "It's a cookbook," referring to the famous episode "To Serve Man."

[Setting: The Schubert…]

"Halt!" Roger screamed at Wade and Marc, who were onstage. "Can we please try that again with more emotion?"

"You've been saying that for hours." Wade protested. "I thought we were doing a better job."

"Wade," he sighed, "I don't want to yell at you, but you need to work harder. I want this to knock Broadway right on its ear and it's nowhere near there!"

"I understand." She nodded.

"Can we please take this from the top?" Carmen sighed.

"Shut up, Carmen." Wade murmured.

"Le's keep this peaceful." Max collapsed in a chair as Carmen glared at Wade.

"Um…" Marc piped up. "I don't really know what to do. I'm supposed to be the violent, abusive character, but we're trying to keep this audience-friendly, so should I beat her with a shoe or something?"

"Marc!" Wade exclaimed, horrified.

"Vhat I do, Marc, is ask myself," Ulla grinned, "'vhat's my motiwation?'"

"Uh, well…" He didn't exactly know what to say to that.

Suddenly, the lights started blinking on and off.

"Is Shirley up there manning the lights?" Wade looked up.

"Sorry!" Shirley called.

"You better stop it," she joked, "it'll trigger Marc's disco tendencies!"

"Oh, come on," Marc grinned, "who doesn't have disco tendencies?"

"Uh, I don't!"

"Ulla, Carmen, want to dance with me?"

They both giggled uncontrollably. Wade tried to figure out who was more high-pitched. Probably Carmen.

"Just take a break, everyone!" Roger rolled his eyes.

"Okay, this is absolutely crazy so far." Wade couldn't help laughing.

"This is serious! We need to be perfect!"

"Lighten up a little, big brother." She sat down next to him, a big grin on her face.

"This is not the time!"

"We've all been working so hard and it's only practically the third week of rehearsals. We have so much more to go. How about we let Shirley handle the lights and you, me, Marc, and Carmen go to the Astor Bar across the street?"

It took him a while, but he finally agreed.

Wade looked over to Marc, who had twirled Ulla around and had pulled Carmen out of his seat and looked extremely happy to be dancing with him. "I think Marc is busy scaring everybody into dancing, so how about just the two of us?"

[Setting: Astor Bar…]

"Two scotches." Wade told the bartender.

"Actually, I would—" Roger began.

"Shut up. Scotches." Wade interjected.

"…If you say so."

"You've been pretty successful, what with the whole _Springtime for Hitler _phenomenon, then you did the whole _Prisoners of Love _bit, blah blah blah…"

"Yes, it's been quite exciting." He looked over to her. "What have I missed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since I left. The last time I saw you before Thanksgiving, you were pleading for me to take you. Then when you came for the holidays, you didn't talk to me."

"Well…you abandoned me. I was old enough. When you left, it was because you wanted bigger opportunities. You knew I did too. So why did you leave me?"

"Because you were not ready."

"And prove that you were."

"That is an absolutely immature argument. You are still that little girl who thought she was so threatening."

"I was threatening." Wade pouted.

Roger laughed. "Dear, you were about as threatening as a butterfly."

"We'd better get back." She couldn't help grinning. "Marc's probably got Shirley working a disco ball while he rollerskates around the theater."

"He'd probably annoy Max to death."

"He's already gotten me halfway there." She gulped down her scotch, left some money, hopped off the stool, and headed back to the theater, Roger right behind her.

[Setting: The Schubert…]

When Wade and Roger got back in the theater, it seemed like almost nothing had changed, minus the dancing. Ulla was helping Shirley with the lights, though it seemed all Shirley was doing was admiring her; Marc and Carmen were talking, that same admiring gleam in Marc's eyes; and Max and Leo were arguing about God knows what this time.

"Should we take it from my scene with Marc again?" Wade asked.

He nodded at her. "Everyone!" He exclaimed as Wade clapped loudly for effect. "This is bedlam!"

Everyone listened except Max and Leo, Max's volume elevating to a yell. Leo wasn't the yelling type unless he had to be.

Wade clapped louder, but nobody stopped. "Max! Leo!"

_"Shut up!" _Carmen yelled. Suddenly, everyone stopped.

"Oh, so when he does it!" She scoffed exhaustedly.

"Let's go from the Kowalski scene again!" Roger ordered as Wade and Marc rushed onstage.

[Setting: The Hotel…]

The room was filled with darkness that had apparently lulled Marc to sleep, but Wade couldn't bring herself to drift off.

What did she know about her brother?

She stuck her hand up to count on her fingers.

One: his full name is Roger Elizabeth DeBris.

Two: he's gay and his partner is Carmen Ghia.

Three: he's a renowned director and actor whose production team lives in his Upper East Side townhouse.

Four: he likes _West Side Story _and Pippa Middleton, evidently.

Five: he's her brother.

_That's not much, _she thought, knowing that her brother probably knew only about five things about her too.

Wade closed her eyes. Maybe it was time she stopped viewing him as competition and started viewing him as her big brother again.


	7. To Be or Not to Be Glimmer

A/N: The story suffices strongly, though I suffer, struggling for suggestions to surface.

…Yes, I was practicing my alliteration. No, it's not creepy…to me. Oh, and I'm not suffering thinking of ideas. Don't worry.

[Setting: The Schubert…]

Wade was busy studying her lines for _Streetcar _and trying not to think too much about Max.

_Feel the part, feel the part, feel the part…_

"Wade?" One of the chorus girls called.

She looked up and saw a whole group of them motioning for her to join them, which she did. Honestly, all the studying was getting boring.

"Your friend Marc," one giggled, "is he single?"

"Oh, perfectly single and perfectly disinterested." Wade shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"He's not interested in any of you or me or Ulla or any other girl on this planet."

"You mean he's…?" Another whimpered.

"Unfortunately for you, he is."

They all slouched in humiliation. Wade, a little amused, went over to talk to the apparent object of all the girls' affections.

"When did you become such a ladies' man, London?" She smirked at him.

"Whatever do you mean, Wade?" Marc paused, then laughed. "You think I don't know? I almost feel bad for them."

"Yeah, I know, I think that…" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" He stared at her.

"Really nice Italian chain you have around your neck there."

"Isn't it?" He smiled, looking down, but then looked up in horror, realizing what Wade was getting at.

"London, you've got some 'splaining to do."

"Okay, I kind of stole it from him."

"Stole it?"

"…And wore it to bed last night."

"You're sickening, Marc." Wade's head collapsed into her hands. "One, what makes you think Carmen would have any interest in you, and two, what would my brother think?"

"He'd probably think I was some crazy bastard."

"Would he be wrong?"

"Don't do that with me." Marc shook a finger at her, smiling like he had some blackmailing planned. "What would the backers think if Max Bialystock was spotted cavorting around with some floozy?"

"I've already survived a beatdown from one of them. I think I'm fine, but thanks for looking out for the floozy."

All of a sudden, bursts of laughter escaped them.

When they had calmed down, Wade put her hand on Marc's shoulder to calm him and slowly slipped the chain over his head. "Can you promise me something, Marc?" She asked.

"What?" He answered.

"Please don't make a move on Carmen. The last thing I want to do is ruin things with my brother again." Wade sighed. "Which is what I was planning to talk to you about."

"This doesn't sound good."

"It's not really. I was thinking…maybe we should give up the whole Glimmer-and-Elliot thing."

_"What?" _Marc exclaimed, shooting out of his seat.

"I'm not continuing until you promise not to act like a psycho!" She growled at him, getting up to shoot him a cold glare that he could see.

"But I can't! Look, I know you want to straighten things out with Roger and all, but being Glimmer was the only time I've ever seen you really feel good about yourself! Do you really want to give that up?"

Wade paused. In the back of her mind, she knew he was right. "I think my family comes first." She shook her head.

"I think you're insane." Marc snarled. "You are Glimmer Stareagles. There's no one else in this world more fabulous."

"We don't have to do this, Marc." She groaned.

"But we do!"

[Setting: On the Schubert's stage…]

Roger watched as Wade and Marc seemingly erupted into a huge fight. "What's going on over there?" He asked.

Carmen turned around to see and rolled his eyes, turning away. "What is that crazy bitch screaming about now?" He groaned.

"Who knows what?" Max sighed, shaking his head. "She's been so distant these past few days."

"Maybe it's that time of the month." Leo suggested.

"Leo, there's a line you don't cross that you just crossed."

"It was just a possibility."

"Marc alvays says she's better if she's had many drinks." Ulla piped up.

"The last thing we need is for her to be drinking during rehearsals." Max grabbed Ulla's hand, as if to thank her for the suggestion and reject it att he same time.

"This whole Glimmer Stareagles thing is just getting to you!" Wade yelled at Marc.

Roger immediately began listening. If he had heard right, she'd mentioned Glimmer Stareagles. How did they know her?

"Max, this is a bit of an odd question," he turned to Max, "but when you said that you talked to Glimmer Stareagles and Elliot St. James, what exactly did the say?"

"Well, they did mention you," Max recalled, "but they said that if I asked you about them, you wouldn't remember them."

Roger glanced at Wade and Marc, but they were gone. Beginning to get suspicious, he concluded that there was some Glimmer-related secret being kept and those two were in on it.

[Setting: Outside the Schubert…]

"Look, Wade, we should just talk this out." Marc rolled his eyes, pulling Wade into an alley.

"Why are we out here?" She inquired.

"Because we don't want the whole entire world to know about Glimmer Stareagles. You were getting loud and I saw that little sideways look Roger gave us."

"What look?"

"It was the, as you call it, the 'Marc Birthday Look.'"

The Marc Birthday Look is what Wade called the look Marc would shoot her whenever he heard her whispering to other people around the time of his birthday, with the idea that he might find out what he would be getting. It was an extremely sly and suspicious look.

Noticing her pause, Marc continued. "He thought he could find out some valuable information."

"I get it now." She nodded. "Look, Glimmer's not retiring yet, but please just give me some time to think it over."

"Think it over, Wade," he sighed, "but just remember that this entire journey to New York was about us. Was about _you."_

As he went back in, Wade thought for a minute.

That trip was about her. He was right.

And that son of a bitch was going to steal that chain back, wasn't he?


	8. Mardi Gras

A/N: Allowing myself a moment of pride at writing "Mardi Gras" myself.

[Setting: The Hotel…]

"I want to hear it one more time." Marc snapped his fingers at Wade.

"The whole song?" She asked, somewhat in disbelief.

"No, that last verse and the chorus."

"Stop ordering me around."

"Quit talking and start singing, you crazy little—"

"Okay, okay." Wade took in a deep breath and began to sing.

_"It's not my fault I married him_

_How was I to blame_

_When he beat me up on our honeymoon_

_But I loved him just the same…"_

"Keep going."

_"Life's not a Mardi Gras_

_Though it was starting off_

_Grow up and get out, it's not the same anymore…"_

"That was beautiful, Wade," Marc nodded, "just beautiful."

"Do you think I'm ready to start singing today?"

"You always were." He sat down next to her on the bed. "So have you given any thought to the whole Glimmer thing?"

"No, I haven't, Marc, I've been too busy being Wade."

"Let's just get to the Schubert before it's too late." He got up, but paused, squinting at the script. "'Mardi Gras' and 'starting off' don't rhyme."

"They sound similar enough to me. Now let's go."

[Setting: The Schubert…]

Wade took in a deep breath. It was finally time for the big Sophie-confronts-Murray song, "Mardi Gras," where she basically tells him that life's not just a huge party and that he's flat broke and needs to deal with it.

_"I'm only telling you this cause I love you_

_And what I tell you is true_

_But when it comes to reality, Murray, dear_

_I know you don't have a clue_

_Life's not a Mardi Gras_

_Though it was starting off_

_Grow up and get out, it's not the same anymore_

_Please don't be sad_

_And please don't object_

_But I fear you'll end up in jail someday_

_Or you'll be a prime suspect_

_You knew a Mardi Gras_

_You knew that you'd be glad you saw_

_But the party is over, the lights ain't bright no more_

_Grow up and get out, it's not the same anymore…"_

Marc shot her a "you're doing great" look and a thumbs-up.

Roger interjected with his line, "You're telling me to grow up? You don't even have the strength to walk out on Samuel!"

"You can't blame me for that!" Wade protested, preparing to sing again.

_"It's not my fault I married him_

_How was I to blame_

_When he beat me up on our honeymoon_

_But I loved him just the same_

_Life's not a Mardi Gras_

_Though it was starting off_

_Grow up and get out, it's not the same anymore_

_Please don't be sensitive_

_Please don't take it hard_

_But life is never easy_

_And that's what you can't disregard_

_You knew a Mardi Gras_

_You knew that you'd be glad you saw_

_But the party is over, the lights ain't bright no more_

_Grow up and get out, it's not the same anymore…"_

"I'm just giving advice." Wade pulled Roger on the bed where he gave a subtle look of depression.

_"I'm only telling you this cause I love you_

_And what I tell you is true_

_I'm only telling you this cause I love you_

_And I know everything's so new_

_I give you advice cause I love you_

_I know this all seems in a hurry_

_I give you advice cause I love you_

_So please show me a smile, Murray."_

Marc started clapping, then Ulla, then Max and Leo, until soon enough, the whole theater burst into thunderous applause. Carmen, feeling a bit awkward, clapped very slowly. Even Roger eventually clapped for her.

_So this is what being a star feels like, _she thought, a bit exhausted. She didn't even know she could sing like that.

When she came down to sit next to Marc, Ulla ran over and hugged her tightly. "Good job!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, Ulla." Wade could barely breathe.

"You did great." Marc patted her shoulder as Ulla released her. "I think you even won Roger over."

"Ulla thinks you vill be a star!" Ulla spread her arms out wide, accidentally smacking him in the face.

Wade laughed. "Any of you guys up for a trip to the Astor Bar?" She looked at them.

"But Max says you shouldn't drink at rehearsals!"

"Oh, does he?" She shook her head. "I guess I can't do that."

She looked around past Ulla and Marc. Roger and Carmen were talking. She could go talk to them, but she didn't really feel like dealing with those two.

She then noticed Max and Leo talking with a couple of the dancers. The attractive and thin dancers.

Getting a bit jealous, she said goodbye to her two friends and headed towards them.

"Hi, Max, Leo, girls." She waved slightly. "How are you?"

"Fine." Max nodded at her.

"Um, Max, can I ask you something?" _What was I going to ask him?_

"What?"

She was silent, then snapped out of it. "I know you said I couldn't drink, but who's up for a trip to the Astor Bar?"

"Us!" Marc and Ulla exclaimed.

Max looked at Leo. "I could use a drink right now." Leo shrugged.

"Fine, I guess I'm coming along too." Max agreed.

"Good." Wade replied.

"Uh, Wade," Marc ran over to her quickly, "you wouldn't mind if I invited…?"

"Do whatever you want." She rolled her eyes.

He grinned and headed towards Roger and Carmen.

Max gave Wade a confused look.

One of the chorus girls sighed deeply, putting her head in her hands. "Such a waste of…man." She gushed.

Wade held back a laugh. Yeah, Marc London, Waste of Man. How rich.

[Setting: Astor Bar…]

Wade, Marc, Roger, Carmen, Max, Leo, and Ulla sat at the bar, all with drinks in hand.

"So I think we're making some pretty good progress." Wade tried to break the silence.

"I agree." Marc nodded. "Now I know how I'll express domestic abuse without coming out and beating her."

"I'm suddenly scared." She turned to Max and Leo. "So how did you guys meet?"

They looked at each other, smirked, and then turned back to her. "It's one hell of a story."

Except for the two listeners, they all proceeded to tell the story that all led up to _Prisoners of Love._

"Man, I wish we had a story as good as that." Wade shoved Marc playfully.

"Why, how did you two meet?" Leo inquired.

"We were playing together and I hit him on the head with something. He was bleeding badly and my mother made me go apologize. So I let him hit me to be even, but it didn't hurt. He hasn't gotten any tougher."

"Jerk." Marc muttered.

"And the rest, as they say, is history."

"We should get back." Max shook his head. He, Leo, Roger, Marc, and Ulla filed out.

Carmen was about to follow, but Wade pulled him back. "Hey," she asked, "why do you not like me?"

He stared at her, but then walked out, shaking his head.

Wade blinked. _Well, that came out of nowhere, _she thought. _Why did I ask that?_


	9. 4th of July Edition!

A/N: Fourth of July Edition! Break out the stars and stripes! Sorry I've been off for a while. Just started a theater program. I had to present a monologue for an "audition" and chose Gene Wilder's 1960's Leo Bloom "whom has Max Bialystock wronged" monologue. Songs in this one and more Franz! And more terrible tries at accents! This is also my first "holiday edition" of a story. Also, a reference to _Fargo _can be found. Think Carl Showalter. …You know, the guy he shoots was named Wade. That's weird.

WADE: HIDE MEEEE!

[Setting: The Shubert (which I found out I was misspelling)…]

Wade and Marc burst into the Shubert humming "Stars and Stripes Forever" loudly and marching.

"Have you gone mad?" Roger asked. "What are you doing?"

"It's the Fourth of July and we're going to throw a party!" Wade grinned. "Everyone's invited!"

"Where is it?" Max inquired.

Her smile refused to fade. "…It's a surprise." She replied.

"Vhat are ve going to eat?" Ulla beamed.

"Fourth of July stuff." Marc answered.

"That's fine with us." Roger smiled at Carmen. "We love surprises, don't we, Carmen?"

"Love them!" Carmen echoed.

"Great." Wade nodded. She then pulled Marc aside at the back of the theater. "Why didn't we figure out all the technical stuff before we announced the party? It's tonight and we've got nothing planned!"

"Okay, let's figure out what we need." He sighed. "First, we need a place to throw it. I know a good location, but I'm not exactly sure it'll be easy to get."

"Where?"

"It's on a rooftop."

"The rooftop of somebody we know?"

"Someone who works with us in the Shubert."

"Is it this person's day off?"

"His mind is always on a day off."

She went pale. "Oh, no. You don't mean…?"

"I do. So be prepared and just look straight ahead."

[Setting: Franz's Roof…]

Wade and Marc gently knocked on the open door and stepped closer to Franz, who was feeding the birds.

"Franz?" Wade murmured.

He jumped back. "I vas never a member of ze Nazi party! I had nosing to do vith ze var! I didn't even know zere vas a var on! Ve lived in ze back, next to—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's just us."

"Oh. Vhat do you vant?"

"We'd like to use this little, uh, location," Marc explained, "as the setting for our Fourth of July party tonight. You're invited, you know."

"Fourss of July! A holiday invented by ze BBC!"

"Uh, actually, it's a very patriotic American holiday."

_"Zat's vhat zey vant you to think!"_

"Of course it is. Now back on track. Can we use the rooftop?"

"First, you must prove zat you believe as I believe by joining viss mein singing and dancing ze Fuhrer's favorite tune, Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop!"

"Max warned us about this." Wade whispered. "We'd better be careful. Duck and dodge everything."

"But Wade—" Marc began.

_"Everything."_

"First, you vill roll up your pants!" Franz instructed.

"Is that really nece—" Marc protested, but Wade clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Yes, it is nece. Extremely nece." She leaned in closer to him. "Do you want to stay alive, Marc?" She hissed.

He nodded vigorously and they did as they were told.

"Key of E?" Franz stared at her.

"Is there any other?" She shrugged.

"Good!

_Eins! Zwei! Drei!_

_Guten Tag Hop-Hop_

_Guten Tag Clop-Clop_

_Ach du lieber und oh boy_

_Guten Tag Clap-Clap_

_Guten Tag Slap-Slap_

_Ach du lieber, vhat a joy_

_Oh, ve essen und fressen und tanzen und trinken_

_Tanzen und trinken until ve get shtinking_

Everybody!"

They all began to sing.

_"Guten Tag Hop-Hop_

_Guten Tag Clop-Clop…"_

_"Guten Tag meine liebe schatz," _Franz sang,

_"So ve hop our hops_

_Und ve clop our clops_

_Und ve drink our schnapps till ve plotz_

You vill svay!"

"Ve vill svay!" Wade echoed, nudging Marc.

They followed everything he did, Marc a little more awkwardly. When they danced next to Franz, he almost hit both of them, but they remembered to duck and dodge.

"Handschlagspiel!" Franz exclaimed.

"Whatever you say." Wade rolled her eyes.

"This is a tricky one!" He did some weird hang thing and they followed, once again having to duck and dodge.

Then they started doing a dance one could only describe as a "Nazi hoedown."

"Ah, ze Hop-Clop, it's been so long!" Franz yelled out.

The birds began to sing, which just made the two scared.

Franz stretched his hands out once again, but Wade, upon realizing that she actually was having a bit of fun, didn't duck and dodge and he hit her square in the eye.

"Ow!" She cried out in pain, her hands cupped over her black eye.

Marc rubbed her back soothingly and brought her back over to Franz. "We're almost done." He whispered. "He says he's got something else we need to do."

"Now you must take ze Ziegfried Oass!" He announced.

"The Siegfried Oath?" Wade groaned.

"It's—"

"Yep, we know what it is."

"Zen you know how to do it." He raised his right forefinger.

It was a good thing he didn't watch Wade and Marc, because they said the pledge, but were a little off when it came to the fingers.

"Now we've got a location!" Wade exclaimed afterwards.

"Well, next we need somebody to grill the burgers and stuff." Marc shrugged. "You can't have Fourth of July party without burgers and a whole lot of ketchup."

"Neither of us knows how to do anything food-related."

"Nope."

"You know what we need?"

"What?"

"Some drinks."

[Setting: Astor Bar…]

The two walked into the bar, Wade still getting over the pain of her black eye.

The bartender looked at them and was taken aback.

She paused. "You should see the other guy." She forced herself to smile.

He shook his head and walked away as they sat down.

"If we don't get somebody to do the food for the Fourth of Jul party," Wade sighed sadly, "we're screwed."

"I know." Marc groaned. "We'll have nothing to do."

"Well, let's get one thing straight." She glanced over at the bartender, who was staring down at the end of the counter. "We'll never be as lonely as him."

"He's kind of cute."

"Yea—wait a second. Did I just hear you say somebody other than you-know-who was cute?"

"Well, I mean, well, you know…" He stammered.

"No, I don't know, Marc. Care to explain?"

"I, uh…" He blushed.

"Hey, you!" She got the bartender's attention. "What are you doing for the Fourth of July?"

"I just started, so I don't do the busy crowds." He came up to them. "I'm just going to be by myself. Got no one to share the night with."

"Can you grill?" She asked him. Marc kicked her under the table, but she just kicked back.

"Uh, yeah."

"Want to grill at our party? It's on the roof of Franz Liebkind's place at 61 Jane Street."

"Sure." He shrugged, smiling. "Oh, by the way, my name's Austin Wills."

"Nice to meet you, Austin." Wade smirked at Marc.

"Yeah." Marc agreed, nodding.

Somebody snapped their fingers at Austin and he went to go oblige them.

"Now what do we need?" She turned to him.

"I can't believe you."

"That's right! We need festive costumes!"

[Setting: Renowned Theatrical Director Roger DeBris's Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Et Cetera Et Cetera…]

"Is Kevin here?" Wade opened the odor.

"How did you open the door?" Marc exclaimed.

"I took a class on picking locks."

"Who gave a class on that?"

"Some gang member."

"Oh, yeah, your gang phase."

She looked him hard in the eye. "Nobody has to know about that, Marc."

He zipped his lips shut with an imaginary zipper.

"Kevin?" She called. "Bryan? Anyone here?"

"No one appears to be."

"I know! Let's find a closet! There's got to be something in there."

After lots of searching through the house that they still hadn't gotten used to, they found where they kept all of the costumes. Wade saw the Pippa costume and chuckled at the memory of his face when she won.

She thought for a minute. "You know, Marc, I think Glimmer and Elliot need comebacks." She uttered.

"What do you mean?" He turned to her.

"And I know just when."

He gasped. "You're a bad person, Wade DeBris."

"Aren't I?" She smiled in delight and headed towards a wig stand where she found a long red wig. Placing it on her head, she giggled. "Red! This counts as red, doesn't it?"

"Oh, look." Marc laughed. "A blue-and-white striped tux. Who would wear this?"

"Certainly not them. I don't know where that came from."

"I'll wear it." He shrugged. "Red, white, and blue."

"Great!" She jumped. "Now what else do we have to deal with?"

"Fireworks!" He groaned. "Everyone's probably sold out."

"Never say never, Marc." She smirked slyly at him.

His eyes widened. "You're not getting in touch with…?"

"Oh, yeah."

[Setting: Franz's Roof…]

"I got to admit, this is a pretty good place to hold a party." Leo nodded, taking in the view from the roof. "The only time I was really up here was when I was scared out of my mind of Franz."

"But Leo," Ulla wrapped her arms around his neck, "I thought you still vere!"

He turned white as a ghost, humiliated. Max stifled a laugh.

"Where are Wade and Marc?" Roger asked.

"I don't know where they are," a familiarly low voice deadpanned, "but let's just say that they're not anywhere near here."

"How did you find this place?"

"It's a bit quaint." Glimmer looked at her glittery red fingernails. "I don't like it, do you, Elliot?"

"Dreadful." He grabbed her wrist and they stormed out.

"I don't know how that happened." Carmen put his hand on Roger's shoulder. "They're just awful."

He just shook his head. "Wherever those two are, they'd better be planning something extravagant to make up for that."

"Maybe they knew they were coming." Max suggested suspiciously.

"How did they even find the place?" Leo panicked. "Are stalkers hanging outside the house? Oh my God, we all might get killed!"

"Leo!" Ulla held him. "Leo! Leo, calm down!"

He pulled out his blanket and started kissing it while she stroked his shoulder.

"I'll never understand that man." Roger sighed.

[Setting: The Stairs Leading Up to Franz's Roof…]

"God, now I feel bad." Wade sighed. In her normal clothes and the red wig, she was headed up the stairs with Marc, who was in the striped tux.

"I think it felt good." He shrugged. "Didn't you feel powerful?"

"Yeah, but the look on his face."

"He didn't look intimidated to me. He just looked confused. We need to try harder."

"What's this about, Marc?" She groaned.

"It's about nothing!" He pulled her upstairs.

"It's about something!"

"We're going to go up there and have a good time. If you didn't like it, it never happened, okay?"

"Okay." She was quiet, but she plastered a huge smile on her face, as did he, when they opened the door. "Happy Fourth of July!"

"We're just waiting on somebody." Marc beamed. "His name's Austin. He's a new bartender at the Astor and he's going to grill for us since we can't even go near food without burning it."

"Wait a second," Roger raised an eyebrow at them, "that's my wig! How did you get that?"

"I have my ways." Wade nudged Marc.

"And how did you find that tux?" Carmen asked.

"Oh, I just…" Marc trailed off. "Why? I know you'd never wear this."

"I know. It was for you. I just thought you'd like it."

He was speechless. "Thank you. That's such a thoughtful gift. I—"

"All right, let's stop before someone cries." Wade wrapped her arm around Marc's shoulders and dug her nails into his neck until he yelped. He covered it up by nodding in agreement with her.

"Is it too late to join the party?" Austin came up.

"Austin!" Wade ran up and hugged him. "Okay, we put the grill somewhere over there, so you can get started."

"And what party would be complete without fireworks?" Marc smiled at her.

"The best fireworks of all," she announced, "which are illegal fireworks!"

"What?" Carmen exclaimed, horrified. "You purchased _illegal _fireworks?"

"My ex Patrick sent them to me. Remember, Roger, he tried to kill you?"

"How could I forget?" Roger's head collapsed into his hands.

"Fireworks now!" She lit the fuse and they exploded into the air a few at a time.

"It's so beautiful." Marc whispered.

It was, in fact, one of the most beautiful sights he and Wade had ever seen.

Ulla snuggled into Leo. Carmen grabbed hold of Roger's hand, the other hand holding his chains. Adolf perched on Franz's shoulder. Austin grilled, smiling.

Marc hugged Wade. "This is the best Fourth of July ever." He smiled.

"How did I know you'd say that?" She laughed.

"But it really is!" He pulled away. "It's our first in New York with all of these amazing people! …We're not going to let anything come between us, are we? Ever?"

"Never, Marc. Nothing or no one will ever come between us." She raised her hands in the air and whooped like a siren, annoying everyone else, but they tolerated it.

Roger then noticed Wade's glittery red nail polish that was slightly chipped, like it hadn't been recently put on. Where had he seen that nail polish before? Something was definitely up.

He looked at Carmen, whose eyes were locked on the fireworks, and decided that he wouldn't let anything ruin this 4th of July.


	10. Opening Night

A/N: Just got back from a long vacation! Hope I wasn't missed too much! Well, folks, it's time to finally close this chapter of Wade's life. But don't you cry, she and Marc _and _Austin, in a surprise twist, will be back for another one in the near future! I really want to thank The-Strongest-Will-Survive, my first fan. Thank you for everything!

[Setting: Shubert Theater, a few weeks later…]

Wade grabbed Marc's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Well, it's opening night." She smiled sadly. "We made it."

"Break a leg, Wade." He smiled warmly.

"You too, Marc."

"Wade, could you please look out for someone for me after the show?" Roger walked up to her, Blaine behind him.

"Um, sure."

"I've invited Glimmer Stareagles so I can finally talk to her." Something in his voice made her freeze. "I have a sneaking suspicion of who she really is."

As they walked away, she faced Marc in horror. "Do you think he knows?" She questioned.

"He can't." He reassured her.

[Setting: Backstage, after the show…]

"I can't believe it!" Wade grinned. "That was such an amazing show!" She paused. "Wait…Glimmer!"

"Right!" Marc quickly grabbed the flashiest tuxedo he could find.

She threw on a short, sparkly red dress with a matching feathered headband to accessorize, grabbed Marc's arm, and headed out with him to face her brother.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Monsieur Director." Wade threw on her haughtiest voice.

"I know, Wade." Roger replied.

She froze, took the feathered headband off, and handed it to him. "How did you figure it out?"

"You're still wearing your worn-out shoes from the performance. I know because you wore those when we were children. Also, the Glimmer you made yourself be would never wear those. Why did you do this?"

"Well…I just wanted to feel like somebody else so I could get attention. I mean, let's face it, you were always the talented one and I—"

"Look…" He stopped her. "I may have been the more talented and more famous one, but you've got talent and potential. I don't think that you need to be someone else to be happy, but that's just my own opinion."

A smile crept onto her face. "Thank you. Now there's something I need to do." She rushed over to where Max, Leo, and Ulla were talking. "Um, Max?"

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Do you maybe want to go to Sardi's or something on a date sometime?"

"Awww!" Ulla squealed. They all turned around to stare at her. She zipped her lips with an imaginary zipper.

"Um, sure." He shrugged.

"Congratulations, by the way." She nodded at him and Leo. "Oh, and also, I'm Glimmer Stareagles."

She turned around before she could see Max's expression of confusion and shock. Marc hurried over to her.

"Marc!" She grinned, hugging him. "Okay, so now everyone knows that I'm Glimmer. Think the jig is up, Elliot?"

"Unfortunately." He couldn't help smiling. "And, um, I know this may come as a great shocker to you, but…I think I'm going to take some courage and ask this guy out."

Her face fell. "Look, Marc, you and I both know you don't have a chance with Carmen."

"No, not him, someone else."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later. By the way, you should take some initiative and ask out Max. If I can do it, you can—"

"Already do it?"

He smirked at her. "Wade DeBris, you dog, you."

"I know, I know." She linked arms with him. "We're going to face this big old city together."

"If I don't kill you first." He joked.

"Hey, if anyone's dying, it's you!"

"Yeah, right!"

"No, I'm serious!"

He sighed. "I love you, Wade. But not in that way, of course."

"The same way for you too, Marc." Wade grinned, hugging him. She was going to be a star. And now, nothing or no one would ever stand in her way.

A/N II: Not the best ending, but it's not the real ending. And come on, he had to find out sometime! They'll be back, I promise! But for now, adieu!


End file.
